Of Their Own Volition
by Ravenz Blade
Summary: A series of drabbles/ficlets featuring our ever favorite clumsy blonde. Drabble challenge was taken from Quizilla, though I don't remember who created it. Dino Cavallone X OC One Shot.
1. Chapter 1

Crossing Paths

Dark eyes occasionally flickered over to the items displayed at the nearby store windows while she walked by. Music blasted from the tell tale iPod headphones tucked in her ears as she meandered her way through the crowd of teenagers excited to get some shopping done.

He laughed in a rather carefree manner as he strolled down the street with his right-hand man and long time friend, Romario. They were on their way to rendevous with _Vongola_. Without looking where he was going, the blonde accidentally bumped shoulders with someone walking in the opposite direction.

"Ah, my bad!"

She didn't look back, brushing off the tap to her shoulder and continued on her walk. Blinking for a moment, the blonde shrugged and continued on his way.

Up where the Powers that Be laid in wait, Lady Fate smiled to herself. She was about to die of boredom before happening upon this little encounter by sheer luck. Her mind began to reel with ideas as a scheming smirk curled on her lips.

This was going to be fun.


	2. Chapter 2

First Moments

A young girl, hair dark as night, cascading past her shoulders and eyes as bright as precious sapphires opened the front door the mansion she had been residing in for the past several years.

A startled yelp caught her attention.

She watched as her brunette friend rolled down the stairs along with an unfamiliar blonde, entangling together at the bottom of the steps. She raised an eyebrow at the mess in front of her.

"_O-Okaeri_ Valencia-_chan_," Tsuna managed to say while simultaneously trying to detangle himself from the blonde.

"_Ta..daima_?" she replied, holding a hand each to both boys since they seemed to be struggling. Tsuna gratefully accepted. The blonde followed suit.

"Name's Dino, Dino Cavallone. _Hajimemashite, _Valencia-_chan_."

He held out a hand for her to accept.

"_Grazie. Molto lieto_ Cavallone-_san_."

* * *

Hajimemashite: Nice to meet you

Grazie. Molto lieto: Thank you. Nice to meet you


	3. Chapter 3

Understanding

It was one of those days when most of the _Vongola _Guardians were working late due to the paperwork that had been accumulating over the last several months. Hibari, of course, already had his done, courtesy of his right-hand man, Kusakabe Tetsuya.

Gathered in the conference room, papers were scattered all over every surface while laptops purred from the mass amount of work they were being put through. Halfway into the night, the blonde Bronco joined his friends, thinking they could use some extra help.

A few minutes after he settled in beside the befuddled Tsuna, light taps against the conference door was heard. Without waiting for someone to answer, Valencia strolled in, somehow balancing a tray of dark mugs, regular and flavored creamers, a bowl of sugar cubes and a large thermos of organic coffee. In the other hand, she balanced a tray of freshly baked chocolate chunk, peanut butter, and sugar cookies.

Dino watched quietly as Yamamoto quickly rose from his seat, taking the cookie tray off her hands before she spilled everything. With a small smile of thanks, she set down the other tray and began to prepare coffee for everyone in the room.

"Would you like some coffee, Cavallone-s_an_?"

The blonde's head snapped out, abruptly brought out of his thoughts and observation at the sound of his name. He nodded absentmindedly and rose from his seat when Valencia poured coffee into his mug.

He thanked her, resulting in a small smile before she went back to the coffee preparation, moving onto distributing cookies when she was done. Dino thought for a moment, that she would make a good hitwoman if she wasn't already. She was already well aware of how each of them wanted their coffee, who wanted a chocolate chunk and which wanted a sugar cookie and seem to seamlessly move among them like a ghost.


	4. Chapter 4

Friendship

Valencia swayed slowly. The swing she was on creaked quietly from metal rubbing against metal. It was a cold night but she wanted to see the clear stars dotted the dark velvet sky.

Something heavy fell over her shoulders, breaking her out of her train of thought. A grinning blonde fell into her sights. Handing her a steaming mug of hot chocolate, he tugged on the jacket he had placed over her, adjusting it so it would keep her warm.

"Thank you…but what are you doing here, Cavallone-_san_?"

The blonde grinned before moving for the swing beside her. Romario must've left the two alone, for the next thing Valencia knew, Dino slid out of the seat and onto the snowy floor. She raised an eyebrow when he just grinned and laughed wholeheartedly about his little slip.

"Just thought I'd keep you company, Valencia-_chan_."


	5. Chapter 5

Betrayal

Reborn's eyes were shadowed by his fedora, Leon already transformed into a bright green gun. Tsuna and Dino gulped nervously as they moved as far as possible from the quietly seething _Arcobaleno_. At his tiny dark feet was now a shattered red velvet cake that had been a gift from Haru and Kyoko.

With his classic smile, he raised his gaze to Valencia.

"Who did it?"

With a moment of hesitation, she pointed towards the brunette and blonde.

"V-Valencia-_chan_! How could you?" Dino wailed pitifully as Reborn stalked towards them.

Valencia closed the door behind her as screams of help could be heard.


	6. Chapter 6

Questioning

Dino caught the dark haired girl staring at something on his arm. A quick glance told him that nothing was wrong.

"What's the matter, Valencia-_chan_?"

She furrowed her eyebrows before raising her gaze to his.

"Just how many tattoos do you have?"

His lips widened into a cheeky grin.

"Wanna count them then?"

Cue a light flush on Valencia's cheeks.


	7. Chapter 7

Blood

"_Itaaaaaaaaaaaaai_!"

I raised an eyebrow as I held tightly onto the wrist as the blonde tried to wriggle away. Without another word, I went back to dabbing the small slice with antiseptic. Earlier, Dino was attempting to make some food in his kitchen, despite Romario's protests. As a result, he ended up cutting himself with a very sharp knife. For some odd reason, the blonde wouldn't allow his right hand man to treat his newly acquired wound, which led to the older man calling me up.

"Valencia-_chaaan_, it huuuurts!"

I sighed before staring pointedly at him.

"Would you stop whining? If I don't clean up the blood and sterilize the wound, it could get infected. And if it gets into your blood stream, you can die."

Sullenly, the blonde resigned himself. I quickly finished sterilizing it since I had no idea how long before he would start complaining again. With a touch of Neosporin, I bound his wound with bandages.

I glanced at the childlike expression on the blonde's face. With a small sigh, I brought his bandage hand to my face and pressed my lips gently against the wound.

"Better?"

He nodded with a flush on his face.


	8. Chapter 8

Bond

With a light knock to the door, Dino entered his little brother's study. He had some confidential files that had to be delivered in person and fortunately, today was one of those days where both he and _Vongola Decimo_ were in the same city.

"Yo Tsuna."

Said Boss offered him a tired smile and wave before gesturing the blonde to any open seat. Tsuna had long abandoned his seat at his desk, now occupied by a very pregnant Chrome Dokuro who was sorting through papers. He shared the coffee table with Gokudera as they were apparently looking for some something in particular. What caught his eye was the young Valencia quietly sleeping away on the other half that Tsuna occupied. A small hand curled around some loose fabric of Tsuna's pants she somehow managed to find in her sleep.

"Ah, _arigato gozaimasu_ Dino-_san_. We really needed these," Tsuna breathed in relief as he sorted through the folder Dino just handed him.

"Need some help?"

Tsuna blinked as Dino subtly nodded to the yawning Chrome.

"_Hai_. If you don't mind."

With a grin, Dino shed his long coat, draping it over the still slumbering Valencia. He doubt Tsuna's blazer would keep her warm. He made his way over to the exhausted Chrome and offered to walk her back to her room. Dino would take her place once he returned. As he held the door open for the pregnant Mist Guardian, he glanced back at Tsuna and Valencia. _Vongola Decimo_ didn't seem like he was aware of his but his free hand rested on the curve of her shoulder.

He tried not to show it but Dino wished one day, hopefully one day soon, that he and Valencia would share a bond like that.


	9. Chapter 9

Innocence

Dino had assumed Valencia still had that childlike innocence that many people nowadays lack from a myriad of circumstances. Imagine his, and Romario's surprise, when Valencia entered his study, splotches of blood coated her clothes and skin. She lightly placed a _Famiglia_ ring on his desk.

"Tsuna said you needed proof?"

Dino dumbly nodded. The amount of blood on her was nauseating but she didn't seem bothered by it.

"Valenia-_san_, _daijoubu desu ka_?" Romario asked. His face had paled drastically from the sight of blood.

She blinked before taking glimpses at her stained clothes and skin.

"Not mine. Promise."

Dino gulped. Just how many dangerous people did Tsuna keep around him!


	10. Chapter 10

Breaking Away

Tsuna watched with a proud smile.

Tonight was the _Vongola_ Ball. In all the years he had known Valencia, she hated…no _despised_ these events and hated dressing up in heels even more. She never relented no matter how much Gokudera screamed and he himself begged. Somehow, Dino had coaxed her into attending tonight.

Standing before him was Valencia, looking the most uncomfortable he had ever seen her. She had a nice little black number on, one that flattered her body with some…two and a half, three inch black heels, Tsuna guessed. She kept her usual silver charm bracelet and silver ankh pendant but Bianchi had teased her normally straight hair into lightly curled waves and played with some simple makeup. She was gorgeous.

"Cia-_chan_ looks so pretty, don't you think?" Kyoko, his wife of many years, whispered in his ear as they both watched her on the dance floor. She was immensely embarrassed, the couple could tell, as she tripped from her heels. The blonde she was dancing with was the only thing keeping her from falling right on her face. Tsuna nodded, feeling like a proud father whose daughter was slowly breaking out of her shell.

"_Hai_."


	11. Chapter 11

Letting Go

"Don't let go Valencia-_chan_!" Dino demanded.

I rolled my eyes as Dino held onto my hands even tighter than before. Ignoring his whines, I pulled him forward.

"O-Oi," he stuttered, eyes quickly darting towards his feet, "Slow down!"

"Falling is normal, Cavallone-_san_."

"That doesn't mean I want to!"

"I'll help you back up."

"I still don't want to fall!"

I made my way backward as Dino moved forward ever so slowly, like a toddler taking his first steps. He was so focused on his feet, his grip on my hands loosened. Slowly, I pulled my hands away.

The moment I did, he instantly fell.

"Valencia-_chan_! Why did you let go?" the blonde mess on the ice floor whined. I sighed tiredly. Maybe Romario should've came with us.


	12. Chapter 12

Darkness

Nothing could pierce it. It practically taunted and devoured all attempts. Valencia glanced around with a tired expression and took a seat on whatever she had been standing on. Her mind would not be visited by colorful and unpredictable dreams tonight. Instead, it was going to drown in the abyss.

It had been this way since she remembered. At night, when her conscious finally rested, she would appear here. She hadn't told Tsuna about this place that she theorized her mind had created out of defense. Valencia fell to her side, curling into the fetal position. Closing her eyes, she waited until she was brought back to the conscious plane.

It was kind of lonely in there.


	13. Chapter 13

Light

Tsuna and Yamamoto were away on a small business trip to Paris, leaving Gokudera behind as acting boss. Dino had arrived a few minutes ago to have their bi-yearly meetings on the families _Vongola _and _Cavallone_ were aligned with, who were causing trouble and who were in trouble and who wanted to join. Gokudera, being Tsuna's second hand man, could very well handle these on his own with the blonde before reporting back to Tsuna.

They were about to begin when the study doors creaked open. In walked a barely awake Valencia still in her sleepware of a tank top and shorts. Dino noted how Gokudera hardly look surprised, rising from his seat with a grunt of irritation. Valencia looked around in confusion, as if something that was supposed to be in the room wasn't.

Gokudera knew enough from experience who she was looking for.

"Jyuudaime's gone on a business trip. Remember Valen?"

She nodded slowly but didn't leave. With a frustrated and an embarrassed look, he glared at the Bucking Bronco.

"You don't say this to _anyone_," he hissed in such a vicious manner, Dino quickly agreed. Gokudera rubbed his embarrassed face before wrapping his arms around the still half awake girl. Smaller hands reached up and clung to the red buttons down Gokudera wore. Her formerly dim eyes began to relight themselves. The _Tempesta_ Guardian finally pulled away, still embarrassed.

"You awake now?"

Valencia nodded.

"_Ohayo_ Hayato-_san_," she murmured before turning to the blonde, "_Ohayo_ Cavallone-_san_."

A small smile played on her lips as she was brought back into the light.


	14. Chapter 14

Emptiness

I'll admit it. I was slightly envious.

It was Ryohei's birthday and the birthday boy made sure everyone was to attend. Currently, he was dancing with Haru, his wife of several years. Many took that as a cue. Reborn and Bianchi joined them. Kyoko dragged a blubbering Tsuna to dance. Even Yamamoto and Mia made their way to the center of the room.

I was sorely tempted to leave.

"Would you care to dance, _Oujo_-_sama_?"

I looked up to a grinning blonde. Before I could respond, he had already taken my hand and began to drag me to the dance floor. Unsure of what I was supposed to do, I awkwardly followed Dino's lead. After a small twirl, Dino pulled me in and wrapped an arm around my waist.

"Having fun?"

"A little."

"_Buon_."

Dino pulled me closer as Gokudera slyly changed the music into a slow song. I rested my face against his just so I didn't have to look at him and feel that awkwardness. I rather relish the temporary peace of the mysterious absence of the emptiness that usually clawed at my soul.


	15. Chapter 15

Strange

"You keep him in your pocket?"

"Yeah."

"So he lives there?"

"Eh…no?"

"You don't seem so sure Cavallone-_san_."

Cue sheepish laughter.

"Well he travels with me just in case I need him!"

"Doesn't he need water?"

"NO!"

I winced at the sudden volume.

"_Gomen gomen_. _Eto_, when Enzo touches water…he grows."

"…"

"…"

"How strange."


	16. Chapter 16

You Remain the Same

It was hard to keep that carefree grin on his face all the time. For once, the boss of the _Cavallone_ _Famiglia_ was tempted to beat the living daylights out of the man in front of him by means of his beloved whip.

Valencia, in a very atypical manner, clung to his hand with both of hers while partially hiding behind the blonde. Obviously, there was something about this man she did not like.

"Ahh Valencia. You look the same! Cute as always!" the man cooed, attempting to come closer. Said girl held onto Dino's hand tighter and completely hid in his shadow. Instantly, Romario and several of Dino's guards readied themselves, preparing to apprehend the intruder the moment their Boss commanded.

"Might I ask who you are?"

The man actually had the decency to look appalled.

"I'm her father of course!"

Dino blinked the surprising outburst. He glanced over his shoulder at the hiding girl who was using him as a shield. Her eyes were shut and she was trembling, whether from anger or fright he wasn't sure.

"It seems Valencia-_chan_ isn't feeling well today. You'll have to return another day," Dino diplomatically stated before gesturing to Romario, "Please show our guest out."

"You can't do that! She's my daughter!"

"I'm afraid I can. You see, this _is_ my house."

He watched in satisfaction as two of his guard "escorted" Valencia's so called father out of _Cavallone _grounds.

"Make sure he doesn't break in," he instructed Romario, who nodded, taking the other guards with him.

"Valencia-_chan_?"

"I don't want to see him."

Dino took the time to coax the girl until she faced him…well mostly faced him. She wouldn't look up at him. Draping his arms around her still trembling body, he rested his chin atop her head.

"_Hai hai_."


	17. Chapter 17

Touch

Valencia yawned tiredly as she attempted to stay awake. It had been three days since her alleged father appeared, basically demanding his daughter back. For three days, she struggled with her appetite and sleep. As of the night Romario had kindly thrown her father out, he had to leave on some family emergency in which Tsuna suggested that Valencia could be of assistance to the _Cavallone Famiglia_.

"Ahhh!"

Valencia stopped momentarily, her hand hovering over the silver doorknob. With a calming sigh, she knocked once before venturing in.

Papers went flying everywhere. There some coffee stains on some of the important documents. Books were lying open everywhere. Safe to say, Valencia, as exhausted as she was, knew she had a long day ahead of her and developed a newfound respect for Romario. How he made it look so easy amazed her.

First things first, she took her place behind stressed Boss. Gone was his jacket, laying haphazardly on the floor near the coffee stained papers.

"Oh hi Valencia-_chan_."

Dino didn't bother raising his head. He had a raging migraine from answering phone calls all day.

Warm fingers pressed into his shoulder lightly before they began to knead away the stress and tension. Dino groaned happily as he began to relax himself. A shiver ran down his spine when occasionally, Valencia's fingers brushed by the nape of his neck. If he didn't know better, he'd think she was teasing him. But of course, he knew better and simply relished the moment of serenity.


	18. Chapter 18

Piercing

The blonde laughed nervously.

"Mind if I take a rain check?"

I gave him a pointed stare.

"But we're already here."

"You know what, I think I change my mind."

The blonde tried to rise from his seat but I pushed him back down.

"You're the one who wanted to do this."

"What if it hurts?"

I raised an eyebrow at his exclamation. "Well, it'll sting but it won't hurt."

"Yeah, how about we do this another day?" the blonde reasoned, trying another escape attempt. I sighed and turned to the annoyed woman next to him. I almost felt bad for her, standing here for twenty minutes while Dino tried to make up his mind.

"I'll hold him down and you do it?" I suggested.

She smirked and readied her gun. "Best idea I heard all day, hunn."

"Ehh?"

The woman disappeared from the blonde's immediate line of sight and I brought his hands into mine, quickly capturing his attention.

"Ne, Cavallone-_san_."

My low murmur definitely held his attention as he stared at me, his cheeks turning into a deep shade of red as I dipped my head slightly. He actually looked quite adorable. With a small smile, I tilted my head and kissed him gently on the cheek, only pulling away when I heard the familiar click.

I smiled lightly as Dino continued to stare. The piercing had cost ten euros but I gave the woman twenty for the trouble. The blonde's eyes spotted the money before realization set in.

"OW!"


	19. Chapter 19

Raining

I rolled my eyes in slightly irritation while wrapping my jacket tighter around me. I shuffled closer to Ryohei who was the referee for this scrimmage between Kyouya and Dino. The _Sereno_ Guardian had a knack for keeping warm when need be so I thought he wouldn't mind to sharing some of that heat.

It had been hours and now it had begun to rain. Thankfully, I brought an umbrella with me, one I shared with Ryohei. I glanced back at the Kyouya and Dino, each one occasionally sliding from the slick rain.

Apparently, not even the pounding rain could stop their fight.

What idiots.


	20. Chapter 20

Animal

Valencia gulped and shakily held out her finger. Dino almost snorted. The mass amount of blood that had covered her barely made her twitch but getting her to pet Enzo just about scared her to Hell and back.

"He won't bite."

"That's not what Tsuna said."

"What?"

"Nothing."

"C'mon, Enzo's nice."

A larger hand wrapped around hers and guided it to the currently smiling turtle. It was barely a touch. She had just poked it before letting out a blood curdling scream. Dino fell backwards, positive that his eardrums were shattered.

"Ew. Ew. Ew. Ew. Ew. EW."

It was just a turtle, Dino thought.


	21. Chapter 21

Attitude

Most of the Vongola Guardians learned that as quiet as Valencia was at times, when she was irritated, she had an attitude that matched Xanxus during one of his temper tantrums.

Currently, she was engaged in a glare down with said Varia Leader. Her arms were crossed, shoulders squared and she didn't look one bit afraid of the scarred man who literally towered over her.

It had started when Xanxus and Squalo arrived in the study for a mission report. Apparently from the last time Valencia and Xanxus met, he was intoxicated enough to promise something quite out of character for him.

"You promised."

"Che, I don't know what the fuck you're talking about, trash."

"But you promised."

"Get over it."

"Xanxus."

"Trash, get the fuck out of my face."

Tsuna tensed, ready to save Valencia from Xanxus' wrath. Not that he doubted Valencia's skills, he rather not see one of his dear friends hurt and Tsuna knew from experience that Xanxus did not hurt easily. Dino shuffled quietly next to Reborn.

"Oi, Reborn. Who do you think is going to win?"

Reborn tipped the top of his fedora forward, shadowing his eyes. He already knew full well that somehow Valencia would win, hands down.

"You fucking promised, you douchebag."

Tsuna bit back a small chuckle. Squalo, however, had no reservation and bellowed out a few laughs. It was rare to hear the younger of the two curse and when she did, it was strangely hilarious.

Her eyes narrowed while Xanxus growled lightly at her. For some odd reason, the bad ass Varia leader sighed in irritation before resigning himself. Turning to the others, he growled, "Turn the fuck around trash."

Hesitantly, the occupants of the room slowly turned to face their respective wall. Making sure that none of them was going to witness what would happen next, he motioned to Valencia. A triumphant smile crossed her lips as she threw herself into the arms of the Varia Leader. Awkwardly, he reciprocated her embrace. The dark haired girl leaned up and thanked the Varia Leader for the hug by way of a quick peck to the kiss.

When the others were finally allowed to turn around, Xanxus was already going for Tsuna's liquor cabinet, a tell tale flush on his face while Valencia sauntered over to Reborn with a victorious air. Dino stared at the girl beside him. She had tamed him! Now only if her magical powers worked on Hibari…


	22. Chapter 22

Pulsating

His heart was racing, pulsating against his chest. The blonde silently groaned from the burn of the alcohol that he just downed. It was rare to see the head of such an influential _Famiglia_ at such a place, drowning his sorrows in a seedy bar.

He was not stupid. He knew he was _insanely_ attracted to the girl who was under Tsuna's guardianship. She was strong, compassionate, intelligent, and kind. But the fact that she was under his little brother's guardianship meant that he shouldn't touch. That was a big no no.

But she was beginning to plague his dreams.

Day in and day out, he resisted the temptations to flirt. Never had he felt this strongly about anyone and yet, it was cruel of Fate for Valencia to be off limits. He motioned the bartender for another shot. He watched the bartender reach for the bottle of hard alcohol only to stop by some order to his left.

The blonde groaned quietly. It just had to be her. She shook her head, cuing the bartender to stop on the drinks.

"Romario has been looking for you, Cavallone-_san_."

He could only summon a pitiful kicked puppy look. Valencia sighed.

"C'mon Cavallone-_san_. I'll take you home."

The blonde groaned at the double innuendo of her words but somehow his muddy mind conjured up what seemed to be a good idea at the time.

As Valencia took his hand, he held fast to his seat, causing her to stumble slightly in her steps. She raised an eyebrow at his action.

"On one condition Valencia-_chaaan_~"

"Go on."

Dino leaned forward until their faces were mere inches apart. His balance was dangerously off but he didn't care. "Call me Dino."

Valencia sighed again, this time at the stupidity of drunk people.

"C'mon Dino-_san_," she murmured more gently this time, "Time to go home."

This time, Dino happily complied.


	23. Chapter 23

If I Only Could

Dino was still somewhat awake when we arrived at his house. Romario still hadn't returned but I had already called him, saving him hours of searching for his Boss.

"_Konbanwa_ Boss, _oujo-san_," one of the nearby guards greeted us, "Would you like some help?"

I was struggling a little under Dino's weight. He weighed a bit more than I expected and I gladly accepted the help. The guard saddled up to Dino's free side and we made our way up to Dino's bedroom.

"I'll leave the rest up to you _oujo-san_."

I could've sworn there was a smirk on that guard's face right before he closed the door to the bedroom. I turned my attention back to the quite drunk blonde, taking a seat at the edge of the bed. It would be irresponsible of me to leave him alone in this condition until Romario returned.

Dino groaned, fingers fiddling with his loosened tie. With a clouded mind, the simple act of taking the tie off became a difficult obstacle. Feeling bad for the guy, I gently swatted his hands away and continued to loosen it before sliding it away from his neck.

"Thanks Valencia-_chaaaan_~"

He was totally smashed.

Venturing around his bedroom, I found a trashcan and placed it by the bed, knowing eventually it would be used. I watched in silently amusement as he shuffled his way over until his head rested against my thigh. He grinned up at me with that familiar laid-back childlike before breaking out into unwarranted laughter. I shook my head at his ridiculousness and out of habit, brushed away the fringes that fell over his eyes.

The blonde froze for a moment before snatching my hand into his.

"If I only could…Valencia…-_chan_…"

The alcohol finally lulled Dino into a slumber but I wondered what he meant by those words. He still held fast to my hand as he quietly slept. Though I had only known this man for a little while, strangely, I didn't mind the fact that he had breached my personal bubble.


	24. Chapter 24

Making a Deal

"C'mon Valencia-chan!"

I stared at the ecstatic blonde.

"It's kind of long."

"But it's _Harry Potter_!"

There were actually sparkles flying from the blonde as he said that.

"But it's over two hours long."

"But it's _Harry Potter_! _Part one_!" Dino insisted adamantly.

I raised an eyebrow. "How _old_ are you?" Dino just shook his head.

"Harry Potter knows no age!"

"Why can't Romario go with you?"

"That'll look like two guys are on a date or something!" the blonde explained with a sour look. "Please?" he added after seeing I wasn't budging.

An idea suddenly came to mind.

"Will you watch Tangled with me then?"

Dino blinked before grinning.

"Deal!"


	25. Chapter 25

Want

He wanted to _so _bad.

Amazingly, Valencia had agreed to watch Harry Potter with him. In the deep depths of his mind, he reasoned that this was not a date, merely an outing between friends.

His hand twitched slightly, resisting the urge to rise and curl around his companion's shoulder like the boy does in those cheesy chic flicks.

To the blonde's surprise, a disgruntled look appeared on Valencia's face before she quietly raised the arm rest that sat between them. Tucking her feet underneath her, she curled her arms around his, resting her head against his shoulder. Dino thanked the powers that be that the theatre was dark for he did not want to explain the dark blush that coated his cheeks at the moment.


	26. Chapter 26

Extreme

I pressed a hand to my stomach but I think it left it back on the ride.

"That was so extreme Valencia-_chan_! Let's go again."

I pointedly stared at the obviously adrenaline induced blonde. He _must_ be joking. I was _not_ going back on that rollercoaster.

He stared at me for a moment. "Could it be…that you were scared Valencia-_chan_?"

I glared at him before stumbling away.


	27. Chapter 27

Secrets

No one knew Valencia before Tsuna brought her home one day, bruised and battered, drowning in blood and tattered clothes. His Guardians weren't surprised. It was in their Boss' nature to care for those in trouble and to bring home strays.

Tsuna had once asked about her past, where she came from, where she was born. She broke out in silent tears. Since then, no one dared asked.

It was a surprise to all that she had a father, one that she wanted nothing to do with. It was one of those secrets that tumbled out of her dark past before she realized it.

Despite the close bond she shared with Tsuna, he had been no closer to discovering the truth of his dear friend's past. Gokudera once theorized that she was sent as a spy from a rival _Famiglia_ and that they should be wary of her. That theory, however, was quickly thrown out the window when both Tsuna and Reborn deemed her trustworthy. To this day, Tsuna's instincts on people have yet to fail.

Tsuna spared a concerned glance at his friend. At times, she seemed happier than before, spending some of her free time with his older "brother" but during others, she looked like she was falling deeper and deeper into her apparent depression. He could only hope, one day, she would trust him enough to share her secrets with him and if not him, someone she trust enough to share her burdens with her.


	28. Chapter 28

Exceptions

It was always in my nature to not let others close to me, to have that wall between them and me. Too many times had I been used and betrayed when someone broke through my walls. I didn't want to ever feel that pain again.

Despite what I promised myself, I found myself trusting the people around me.

Tsuna was always kind and understanding.

Gokudera, as loud and impatient as he was sometimes, was protective.

Yamamoto and Ryohei made me smile inside with their antics.

The girls would include me on almost everything they did, especially if it was girly.

Lambo shared many stories of his youth's past so I could laugh.

And Dino, he warded away the loneliness that crept upon my soul when I least want it to.

These people were the exceptions to my rule and I would gladly break any rule for them.


	29. Chapter 29

Still in Thought

Romario casted a small frown, worried for the mental stability of his Boss. It had been a little over a month, he counted, since Dino last saw Valencia and he could see the affect that had on the blonde. He knew full well how much Dino was taken by the younger girl but he never expected this much this soon.

He had asked Dino several questions over the last hour, only to be replied with a "yeah," "no," or a "mmm." Since the blonde arrived this morning, he was deeply immersed in his thoughts, no doubt circling a quiet young girl under Tsuna's care.

Romario sighed. He wondered how long it would take his Boss to grow some balls and just court the lady already.


	30. Chapter 30

Angel

Before Dino could ask the _Sereno_ Guardian anything, the ever hyped up man beckoned the blonde to follow him. Strange, Dino thought, this wasn't the way to Tsuna's study. Ryohei finally stopped at a door, opening it quietly and peeking in.

"She's been kinda weird lately. Maybe you can figure out why?"

Dino barely had the chance to ask whom Ryohei was talking about before he was violently shoved inside the room, the door clicking shut right behind him. What on Earth was going on?

The almost inaudible sound of breathing finally reached his ears. In the middle of the apparent bedroom was a slumbering girl. Something sparked within him. He had seen Valencia sleep before but maybe it was due to his awareness of his developing feelings for the quiet girl, he began to see her in a different way.

Angels had _nothing_ on her.

Her dark hair had fanned across the pillow as she curled up underneath the blanket. She looked so peaceful. With a small sigh, Dino draped his jacket over one of her chairs and took a corner seat by her bed, leaning against the wall. Unable to help himself, he twirled a stray lock of hair between his fingers, hoping it will past the time before she will awaken, settling her eyes on him as the first thing she saw when she woke up.


	31. Chapter 31

Demon

Everyone had demons. For Valencia, it was only in reality did she escape hers. Eyes blinked slowly, heavy with sleep as movement on her bed caught her attention. A familiar blonde waved at her.

Still somewhat tired, she crawled a bit over to where Dino was sitting, abandoning her pillow in place of something firmer. Closing her eyes once more, she held onto her new "pillow," hoping that the demons and the abyss of her mind would leave her alone for one night. A small smile appeared on her lips when a familiar hand fell on the top of her head, fingers sifting through her dark hair.

"Night…night…" she managed to say before succumbing to the darkness.


	32. Chapter 32

Hate

I always thought hate was a strong word. It was only reserved for the lowest of the low, the ones that tainted the gift of humanity.

My hand twitched for something, namely an object with something pointy protruding from it.

"My dearest! I missed you so much!"

To me, his words were nails on a chalkboard.

"C'mon sweetheart, let's go home, okay?"

I flinched the moment he touched me. I was about to shake his grip off when it suddenly relinquished my wrist. Another hand had caught his arm, pulling it away from mine. Another hand pressed against my back and I looked back. Those warm chocolate eyes were replaced by the furious hue of flames. Tsuna meant business.

"I think Valencia-_chan_ wants to stay," Dino stated, his grip tightening on _that man_'s arm. He sputtered.

"She's _my_ daughter!"

I never saw eyes go from jovially bright to menacingly dark so quick. _That man_ yanked his arm free before advancing towards me again.

"Dear, stop playing these games. It's time to go - "

"I _hate_ you. You are _no_ father of mine. If I see you again, I will rip out your heart."

His face paled before cowering from Dino and Tsuna's glares. It was rather intimidating, have two of the tope known _Mafioso Famiglias_ stare you down. Without another word, he stumbled backward in his attempt to leave the room as quickly as possible.


	33. Chapter 33

Love

He knew it. He's known it for a while.

Dino banged his head on his desk, somewhat alarming Romario who stood near him. He tried to deny it but he knew it was inevitable.

He was in love with her.

Every time she spoke, it was like sweet melody floating from her lips and into his heart.

Every time she touched him, it shattered any fears and insecurities he had.

Every time she smiled from something _he_ did, his heart felt insanely lighter and he couldn't keep a grin off his face.

Every time she embraced him, he never wanted her to let go, securing her in his arms and shielding her from anything that could hurt her.

Every time she looked up at him after she had just awoke from a nap, he just wanted to pounce and ravage her senseless.

He could still remember vividly a though it happened just moments ago, when she had kissed his cheek in her attempts to calm him enough to get his ear pierced.

Shit. He's got it bad.

And the worst part was that she didn't have an inkling about his feelings.

Damn.


	34. Chapter 34

Do I Matter?

I was running a few errands for the Guardians when I spotted a familiar blonde on the other side of the street. It was sort of startling to see him without his familiar smile and his right hand man. Looking both sides of the street for cars, I jogged over to the tenth boss of the _Cavallone Famiglia_.

"Dino-_san_."

He nearly jumped when I greeted him.

"O-Oh hey Valencia-_chan_. How's it going?"

I raised an eyebrow at his strange behavior but he just offered me a small smile.

"Are you okay?"

He blinked at me before pulling that…smile onto his lips. I didn't like it. It felt off.

"Yeah. Why do you ask?"

He didn't sound too convincing. Without giving him a warning, I threw my arms around him and held on tight. Safe to say, I definitely surprised him but he reciprocated my embrace. Something was bothering him and I didn't like seeing him in such a depressed state.

When he finally pulled away, I tugged on his arm until he bent to my level. He blinked at me with those bright chocolate eyes of his and I mentally shook my head. For moment, I swore they enchanted me. Leaning forward, I kissed his cheek, lingering a bit longer than usual. His cheek was warm against my lips and I blushed lightly from the contact. Dino's hand flew to his face in surprise, blushing as well.

"Feel better?"

Dino nodded slowly, a small genuine smile appearing on his lips. I matched his smile before offering my hand.

"Come with? I need a shopping buddy."


	35. Chapter 35

Promise

Dino balanced his cell phone between his ear and shoulder. His hands were currently occupied the mass folders Romario had just dumped onto his desk. He didn't know it but Romario was more than relieved to see his Boss back to his laidback smiling self. He had a hunch it was due to a certain dark haired girl.

"Ne, Valencia-_chan_," the blonde murmured into the mic on his cell.

"_Hmm?_"

"Say, if I'm still single by the time you're 30 and you're single, wanna get married?"

Of course he was joking. Yeah, joking.

"_I didn't know you were into younger girls, Dino-san_."

Thank god he was drinking anything. He would've spitted it out all over the important papers he was supposed to go over.

"I was joking, Valencia-_chan_!"

"…"

"…"

Dino paused in his reading, not knowing whether he had scared her off.

"_You promise_?"

The blonde could not believe what he was hearing. Dare he hope that she didn't have some sort of attraction to him?

"Promise."


	36. Chapter 36

Running

Crap. Double crap. **Shit**.

My legs burned and yearned for a respite but I couldn't afford it. Not now. Not while _they_ were on my tail and closing in.

It was supposed to be a simple recon mission for Tsuna. Only for some odd reason, they knew I was there. I was lucky enough to even be escaping.

Another cry from behind me served as a harsh reminder that I could not afford to be distracted.

I pushed myself even harder. I had to get away.

I had to get to Tsuna.


	37. Chapter 37

Mistake

I had taken a wrong turn.

For the first time in my life, I was scared. I knew I could take down the first few assailants but not a whole mob.

"Boss said ta keep her alive," one of them sneered, "Bet we can have some fun with the bitch before we hand her over." I almost shuddered at the malicious and lecherous aura he emitted. I readied myself for their attack. I was not going down without a fight.

"Get her."


	38. Chapter 38

Kiss

It was in the middle of a meeting with the Boss of a local _Famiglia_ when it happened. For the first time in a long time, Dino Cavallone became distracted during a business meeting.

Luckily, he managed to continue to speak with the Boss of the other _Famiglia_ without the Boss knowing his thoughts had faltered.

For some odd reason, the memory of when Dino had cut himself while trying to make food suddenly surfaced. Bright eyes had looked up at him as soft lips grazed against his bandaged hand. It was the first time Valencia ever kissed him. Why that memory all of a sudden? Mentally shaking his head, Dino re-focused himself on the meeting at hand.


	39. Chapter 39

Passion

Dino had discovered, from a little birdy, that Valencia had a passion for books. After his meeting, he and Romario made their way over to Tsuna's. The blonde originally planned to bring the dark haired girl to one of his favorite bookstores. He was almost sure she would appreciate it.

When he arrived at Tsuna's study, his good mood abruptly faded. A concerned look was on the young _Decimo_'s face.

"What's the look for Tsuna?"

The young brunette turned to his "older brother."

"Valencia is missing."


	40. Chapter 40

Danger

My fingers curled around my other arm, trying desperately to stop the bleeding. Loud pants echoed in the now deadly silent alleyway. My lungs burned for the air that could not flow into them any faster.

I watched as streams of crimson pool in certain dips in the broken cement. Not one was left alive, well maybe one was. The creep that wanted to "play" with me before handing me over to the Boss I was spying on. Blood gurgled from his parted lips before cascading down the side of his face. Taking a nearby blade, I limped my way over to him. Hatred bore into me from his dark eyes. The corner of my lips curled into a cruel smirk before I threw the blade down, impaling the junction between his legs. His eyes widened in pain as a barely audible shriek was heard, muffled by the blood still pouring from his mouth.

I winced as the adrenaline began to fade. Just because these men were dead did not mean I was out of danger. Under the cover of night, I limped from the alleyway in hope of finding sanctuary.


	41. Chapter 41

Home

The best thing about seedy places was that no one asked questions if the price was right. Using one of my former pursuer's jacket, I managed to hide most of my injuries. With a bag of first aid supplies, I strolled up to a shady looking motel and requested a room for the night. The man barely spared me a second glance before telling me the price and handing over the key. I paid and went up to my sanctuary for the night.

The place was absolutely filthy but beggars couldn't be choosers. With a quick shower, I began to nurse my wounds. Tears almost sprung to my eyes but I had to blink them back. This was my life and these were just some of the risks that came with my life. Deep in my heart, all I wanted was to go home to my _Famiglia_ and friends.


	42. Chapter 42

Roads

Dino could not believe what he just heard.

Sawada Tsunayoshi, _Vongola Decimo_, just stated that no one was to go look for Valencia, a member of his family. Safe to say, even his Guardians present were somewhat shocked.

"Why not?"

It was hard for the blonde to remain calm when someone he cared so dearly for was currently MIA.

Tsuna closed his eyes tiredly before intertwining his fingers.

"Because that's what she asked me to do," the brunette confessed, "She rather not risk your lives in attempt to save hers when we do not even know if she's alive."

"You know, since when has that stopped us?" Yamamoto pointed out with a grin. Next thing Tsuna knows, both his _Pioggia _and _Tempesta_ Guardians were out the door, headed to a car in the garage, and hitting the road.

Dino promptly took a page out of their book.


	43. Chapter 43

Moving

Dino had joined the two Guardians in their little search party. Of course, Romario came with. Otherwise, Gokudera would've thrown him out of the car the first chance he got.

After moving from city to city, attempting to retrace Valencia's steps, the group of four came up with nothing. Zilch. It was like she disappeared off the face the Earth. Who knew if she was even alive?

"Valencia-chan didn't run off, right?"

Gokudera shot a rather rare somber Yamamoto a withering gaze.

"Don't be an idiot, you baseball idiot."

Yamamoto laughed at the double insult, not taking it to heart before downing half a bottle of water. Dino mentally confessed, he too shared the same thoughts as Yamamoto but didn't want to voice them out loud.

The blonde gazed at the cloudy night sky. Hopefully, they find her or she'll come home soon, whichever first.


	44. Chapter 44

Family

The limp from my left leg was gone. At least that brought me some relief. It's been a few days since I started travelling undercover towards the city where Tsuna and the others are.

I never thought I would miss my family this much, not my biological family but my family family, the ones who stood by me and welcomed me into their lives. Now I really had to get back to Tsuna's.

I kept to the far side of the highway, hidden in the shrubbery just in case someone was still looking for me. This way, I knew I was heading in the right direction while not being seen.

Strangely enough, my thoughts continued to wander back to a certain clumsy blonde.


	45. Chapter 45

Death

After many days of failures, Gokudera and the others stumbled onto a clue. A old man had told them that there was a group of delinquents chasing a young girl into an alley. He had heard screaming and shouts but by the time the police came, the group of delinquents was laying dead in the alley floor. Dino politely thanked the elderly man for his help as the group made their way out of the little store.

"Does that mean she's alive?" Yamamoto murmured.

"Looks like. Damn women are just trouble," Gokudera groaned, his genius mind calculating what they should do next.

A spark of hope ignited in the blonde. Maybe she was alive somewhere and didn't bleed to death.


	46. Chapter 46

Firefly

I hated Nature. I was sorely tempted just to steal, well borrow, an unlocked car from the gas station I had just passed. There were insects and god knows what else in the woodsy areas surrounding the highway.

Finally deciding to take a break from the walk, I checked into a grungy looking motel. A shower would be nice and sleep would be heavenly. I hadn't slept since I was technically on the run.

As I walked out of the bathroom drying my hair, a small firefly almost flew right into my face. On instinct, I dodged. Its butt lit up sporadically before it flew right into my closed window. Though the situation called for it, I couldn't help but smile at the firefly. It reminded quite a bit of Dino.


	47. Chapter 47

Nightmare

Teetering over the edge of unconsciousness, Dino abruptly sat up in his bed, beads of sweat rolling down his face and neck, disappearing into his shirt. Eyes quickly flitted to his nearby sleeping companion. Luckily, Romario was still asleep in his own bed.

The blonde quietly groaned, not wanting the images from his nightmare to replay. One time was already enough. Rubbing his face with his hand, the blonde collapsed back onto his bed.

Closing his eyes in hopes of getting some needed sleep, his mind simply brought back the haunting image of Valencia, lying motionless on the ground in her own pool of blood, dulled eyes looking into the far distance.


	48. Chapter 48

Cloud

The sky was obscured today, hidden behind the mass amounts of clouds that threatened to release the droplets laying in wait. Dino frowned. They hadn't gotten many clues now after learning that Valencia was still alive. Last they heard, a woman saw a young girl matching her description entering this small city a few days ago.

Dino stared at the ominous clouds overhead.

"Let us find her soon."


	49. Chapter 49

Stars

I couldn't see the stars tonight. They were always somewhat a security for me. My fingers delved into the small front pocket and fished out some change. For the first time since I surrounded myself with new civilization did I set eyes on a public phone.

Quickly grabbing the phone off the hook, I pressed the coin into the slot and allowed my fingers to dash over the keypad. I already knew his number by heart.

The time between each ring was like an eternity to me, the longer it took for someone to answer dwindled my hopes. A small click on the other end made me hold my breath.

"Who is this?"

His voice allowed relief to flood my body for just the briefest of moments.

"Tsuna?"

"Valencia! God, are you alright? Where are you? Are you hurt? What happened?"

I couldn't even bring on a small smile at his predictable concern.

"S.B.S. basilica."

With that, I hung up. I couldn't risk exposing Tsunayoshi to potential eavesdroppers, even if Giannini had cloaked any incoming and outgoing calls to and of the Vongola.


	50. Chapter 50

Alone

Tsuna could barely contain his excitement. He had already messed up Gokudera's number five times in his rush to reach his right hand man.

Valencia was alive, albeit alone, but very much alive. For that he was grateful.

"Jyuudaime?"

"She's alive!"

"Eh? Jyuudaime? You mean Valencia – "

"She just called me!"

"Where is she?"

"All she said was S.B.S. basilica in L'Aquila," Tsuna confided, "Do you know where that is?"

Gokudera didn't reply right away.

"Gokudera-kun?"

"Please don't worry Jyuudaime. We'll bring her back."

"Is that Tsuna? Hi Tsuna!"

Tsuna laughed a bit to himself as Gokudera's irritated grumblings echoed through the phone.

"Call you back later with an update."

Tsuna placed the phone back on the cradle, hoping that Valencia would be home soon.


	51. Chapter 51

Exhausted

Dino and the others had been pouring over the maps. Valencia was in the same town they were and they were running out of time. Exhaustion was slowly settling into the rescue.

"Che, couldn't she just tell Jyuudaime where the hell she was," Gokudera muttered under his breath, eyes flickering back and forth at an incredible speed.

"She could've been calling from an unsecure line," Dino interjected, scanning over the basilicas in L'Aquila.

"Ne, could she be talking about this?"

Yamamoto held up a photo of Saint Bernardino of Siena. The smoker groaned mentally. It was so freaking obvious. Why didn't he see it earlier?

"That's only 12 blocks from here," Dino murmured, eyes darting from the address and to the map he had in his hands.

Despite the lack of sleep, the blonde got his…seventh wind. Yamamoto was already readying his katana as Gokudera gathered up all the papers into a nearby messenger bag.

The three men disappeared into the night.


	52. Chapter 52

In Your Eyes

The three men silently made their way to the basilica, the giant door whining quietly from being opened. There were a few patrons about the church, a few lighting candles while others sat in silence with prayers pouring from their lips.

Dino and Gokudera glanced around, swiftly taking in the profiles of the patrons for one that matched Valencia.

For the second time, Yamamoto seemed to get a heads up on the other two. He took several long strides to the right side of the basilica, a few pews from the front. Dino and Gokudera followed behind quietly, ignoring the curious expressions from some paying their respects.

"Valencia-chan, there you are!"

A few patrons hushed the ever exuberant hitman, causing him to chuckle sheepishly and apologize. Said girl rose from her seat awkwardly and nervously faced the others. She hadn't expected all three to show up. A sad smile broke the constant indifference she held onto for the past few days and she dove into the warmth and safety of Yamamoto's arms. The swordsman laughed quietly and embraced Valencia back, reassuring her that they could go home now. Gokudera, despite his exhaustion and irritation, welcomed Valencia's embrace, holding her firmly and thanking the Powers that be she was alright. Not that he would tell anybody but the girl had grown on him.

She turned to Dino after pulling away from the _Tempesta_ Guardian, surprising the Cavallone Boss. Because past the exhaustion and emotional carnage, in her eyes, he could see she was glad to see him.


	53. Chapter 53

Knowing You're Alive

She felt smaller than he remembered as she dove into his open arms like she did to Yamamoto. It felt right, when she just buried her head into the crook of his neck, her arms curling around his waist and her fingers grasping the back of his shirt. It was such a weight off his shoulders, knowing that she was alive and safe in his arms. He never wanted to let go.

"We better get home. Jyuudaime's worried about you."

A sorrowful expression plagued her face. She pulled away from the blonde and bit her lip in guilt.

"I'm sorry."

Yamamoto laughed wholeheartedly before ruffling her dirty hair. "Don't be sad Valencia-chan. Tsuna'll be glad you're okay."

Valencia still felt guilty. If only she did her job better, then Tsuna wouldn't have to send a rescue party for her when he could be focusing on more important things. Dino felt his heart break at the despair Gokudera's words unknowingly caused Valencia. Tugging on her fingers, he crouched down with his back to her, gesturing her to get on. Without much fight, she did.

"Let's all go home."


	54. Chapter 54

Trap

Dino's arm hung around my waist, trapping me against his warm body as the four of us walked down the busy streets of L'Aquila. Gokudera mentioned in a hush that we were going to drive back to Tsuna's, since it was only a six hour ride. Luckily, it wasn't a beat up car as I thought.

Gokudera and Yamamoto saddled up in the front while Dino ushered me in the back. Cranking up the heat, Yamamoto and Dino shed their jackets, draping them over my shoulders.

"It'll keep you warm, Valencia-chan. It's not dirty or anything," Yamamoto insisted. I frowned but didn't bother fighting his insistence. I was more concerned about dirtying his jacket. Sighing with resignation, I curled up on the seat, resting my head on Dino's lap. Though the ride back was bumpy, it was the best sleep I had gotten in the last few days.


	55. Chapter 55

Reality

Gokudera's eyes flickered momentarily to the slumbering girl in the back seat. The reality of the situation was setting in. The years had made the bomber a bit more tactful in his words and approaches since he did not demand the information Valencia had managed to gather despite being almost caught. He had almost forgot when his dark eyes fell on her, covered in blood, dirt, and who knows what else. It just meant that the _Familglia_ that they were spying on had something to hide.

Now the question was, was it harmful to the Vongola?


	56. Chapter 56

Daydreaming

The Cavallone boss stared out of the speeding car. There was not much to look at. Everything was shrouded in darkness. The blonde was jolted out of his daydreams when the head on his lap shifted a bit. Valencia curled into a tighter fetal position and the blonde had to wonder if she had gone through something traumatic in the last few days. He carefully placed a hand on her hair, hardly bothered by the sweat and grease that coated it. The last thing they needed was for her to wake up considering how much she needed her rest. Valencia shifted again, this time burying her face deeper into Dino's thigh and gripping the fabric of his pants. A light coat of pink dusted his cheeks and he couldn't help but think, this was almost better than his daydreams.


	57. Chapter 57

Captivated

I woke up, still exhausted, after sleeping for a couple of hours. Dino was probably asleep, judging by his limp hand on my head. I stole a glance.

The blonde had fallen asleep, his head resting against the cold car window. Though he never looked too serious, only when the circumstances called for it, Dino Cavallone looked strangely peaceful and relaxed. All the burdens of being the Cavallone boss vanished from his body as long as sleep held it hostage. Slowly, I turned my body so I faced him. The sight was too captivating for me to shift my gaze.

If I had, I would've noticed Gokudera and Yamamoto giving me knowing looks.


	58. Chapter 58

Lost

"Eh? Maybe we should ask for directions?"

"I'm not fucking asking for directions!"

"Gokudera – "

"Shut it. I know where I am."

Dino sighed and slumped back into his seat. He was jolted awake by the typical argument between Tsuna's _Tempesta _and _Pioggia_ Guardians. Tucking in the slumbering girl beside him, he braced himself for another long debate.

"Hey Mister – "

"Shut up you fucking idiot!"

"But if we're lost, we should ask for directions!"

"We're not fucking lost!"

Dino knew it was going to be a long night.


	59. Chapter 59

I'm Fine, Really

I eventually woke up and we were still on the road. Apparently, Gokudera had taken a wrong turn, which led to a large detour. After the frustration of trying to get back on the road, the silver haired bomber resigned the driving to Yamamoto and settled himself into the passenger seat for a quick nap.

I was still tired but I didn't want to sleep on the back of the car anymore. Crossing my legs and wincing at the soreness, I wrapped my arms around one of Dino's arms and rested my head against it.

"Maybe we should stop and see if you need medical attention," Dino suggested. He eyed the blood and bruises on me warily.

"I'm fine," I insisted, "Really. I just want to get home."

The blonde still looked somewhat concerned.

"I'll go see a doctor when I get home. Promise."

"…"

"…"

"Alright."


	60. Chapter 60

Broken

Kyoko smiled kindly at her husband, despite the fact that his fifth teacup laid broken on the desk, spilling the dark liquid everywhere. She didn't chastise him, merely cleaned up and handed him a bottle of water. Tsuna smiled gratefully for her patience. His guardians and Dino were expected home today and safe to say, Vongola Decimo was insanely nervous.

"They'll be fine. Don't worry Tsuna-kun."

"A-ah."

It was maddening, the sound of his clock ticking in the silence. His dark chocolate eyes kept a vigilant watch on the driveway, waiting for the rest of his family to rejoin him.


	61. Chapter 61

Journey

Gokudera was the first to see it and a scarily unfamiliar grin played across his lips. Yamamoto broke out in relieved laughter, alerting the other two. Valencia peered over his shoulder and gold glimmered in the distance.

The Vongola gates.

They were almost home.


	62. Chapter 62

Growing Up

Life lessons were always hard.

They ambush you at the most inopportune times, kick you when you're down, laugh in your face when you finally hit rock bottom, and tear apart your world.

It was inevitable.

It was part of growing up.

Valencia had long accepted that and steeled herself when the Vongola gates creaked open. Anxiety rushed through every nerve of her body but she forced herself to remain calm.

She would not show weakness.

She would not make excuses.

She would face the possible disappointment in her savior's eyes, disappointment that would eat her from the inside out.

She would face him despite how much she wanted to run in the opposite direction.


	63. Chapter 63

A Feeling

Gokudera pulled into the garage by the house dangerously yet parked perfectly despite the speed he was going at. Valencia humored the idea that it was from years of practice. As she took Dino's offered hand, she stepped out of the car and followed the Guardians up to where Tsuna was waiting for them.

Dino had a small feeling that Valencia was nervous by the way she was unconsciously clutching his arm like he was her last lifeline.

Not that he was complaining.


	64. Chapter 64

Healing

My body sunk into my bed, finally able to rest after a long hot shower and being tended to.

Tsuna had almost tackled me back out of his study doors and it had taken a while to realize he was hugging me. After Vongola Decimo released me from his death hold, he asked Kyoko to tend to my wounds, stating that we could talk afterwards when I feel better.

"Are you sure you don't need to go to the hospital?"

Kyoko frowned as she put the first aid kit away.

"I'm fine. Flesh wounds."

"Alright…call me if you need anything," she murmured and kissed my forehead like a mother would. I smiled and thanked her.

Minutes later, just as I was about to fall asleep, a small knock rumbled through my door.

"Yeah?"

A certain blonde poked his head in tentatively before wandering in, silently closing the door behind him.

"How are you feeling?"

"Better."

I shuffled a bit over in the bed, silently giving him permission to sit on the bed beside me. It was good to know that he wasn't just all looks. He settled into the bed and stared at my blank ceiling.

It was starting to get harder and harder to stay awake. I was finally crashing.

"Are you staying?"

"Do you want me to?"

I couldn't fight it anymore. Curling closer to the blonde Mafioso, I pulled the blanket over me. "Do you want to?"

"You're not going to give me a straight answer huh?"

Did I want him to stay? His warmth was starting to cloud my mind over. Somewhere alone the conversation, his fingers began sifting through my hair. It was so comforting.

"Stay."

The next thing I knew, my soft pillow vanished, replaced by a firm arm and another draped over my waist. The slight smell of leather weaved around me as I fell deeper and deeper into my unconscious.

"Sleep well Valencia."


	65. Chapter 65

What Am I To You?

"What am I to you?"

"What?"

"I said…what…am I to you?"

Shadows hung under his eyes and he looked slightly disheveled. Shocking, considering how just a couple weeks ago, he was the carefree and clumsy blonde everyone knew and loved.

What was he to me?

I think somewhere along the line, I knew the answer. I had begun to look forward to his announced visits, his random calls, and his fleeting touches. His smiles and grins comforted my chaotic soul and his mere presence calmed me. Despite the fact I hated it when people were near me when I slept, I hadn't minded him. Never had I been more relieved when my sights fell on him in that basilica, even more so when those arms held me and shielded me from the harsh outside world.

I turned away from the window, tearing my gaze from his reflected image in the glass and took in his form. Silently, I walked over. He must've been in thought for he jumped when I took his hand into mine.

"I should've known," he mumbled to himself, "Sorry, shouldn't have asked."

I shook my head and held on tighter when he tried to walk away. I hadn't answer so he took my mulling as rejection. When I was sure he wouldn't walk away from me, I reached up and cradle his face.

He was heartbroken.

I had to tippy toe to reach his height but he generously leaned over to meet me halfway. Dino's forehead pressed against mine. His flushed cheeks started to heat up my palms.

"What you are to me…"

The blonde tried not to wince but I felt it.

"Everything…the keeper of my heart, the tamer of my soul. You are everything…to me. Please don't leave."


	66. Chapter 66

You Loved Me Before I Knew Your Name

"D-D-Dino…can't…b-breathe – "

"Eh? Oh sorry Valencia-chan."

The rush of cool air filled my lungs when Dino loosened his hold on me. The change in his demeanor was sudden after I made my confession.

His breath tickled the side of my neck as he buried his face there, his arms curling firmly around me. The embrace felt safe. I tilted my head curiously when the blonde began to murmur something into my ear.

"Are you serious?"

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"So you're saying that you loved me before I even knew your name?"

"Something along those lines, yes."

I shook my head to hide my smile before leaning over to kiss his cheek.

"Guess I have some catching up to do."


	67. Chapter 67

Praying

I broke out of my thoughts when the pew moaned from the new weight.

"Didn't peg you for the religious type."

I shrugged and leaned against the strangely warm Mafioso. Dino stretched his fingers over mine and I watched in silence as they intertwined.

"I wasn't praying and I don't believe in God."

"Then why are you in a church?"

"Some peace and quiet."

"…Oh."

His cute face scrunched a bit in confusion. I bit back the temptation to pinch his cheeks.

"Mukuro and Hibari are in town and they're staying at the mansion."

"_Oh_."

"Yeah."

"…"

"…"

"Well, then stay at my place for a few days."

"…"

"…"

"I'll go tell Tsuna."


	68. Chapter 68

Abandoned

Bleary eyes blinked slowly as Dino tried to wake himself up. His bed felt strangely empty. Abruptly, the blonde sat up and quickly scanned his room.

Where was Valencia?

A sinking feeling coiled in his stomach as the dark haired woman was nowhere to be found. His hand swept over where she had slept a few hours ago. A frown crossed his lips when all he felt were cold sheets. He noted silently that the duffel she had brought with her was gone as well.

Had she left him, abandoned him without even a word?

"You look like you just got your butt handed to you by Reborn."

Dino's head snapped up, color quickly rushing to his cheeks. Valencia stared at him with a raised eyebrow. Draped over her body was one of his work shirts and she looked damn good in it too.

"Va-Valencia!"

Dino was so ecstatic. In his rush to get out of bed, his foot caught the sheets and in a very typical Dino manner, the Mafioso crashed loudly into the ground.

"I-Itai."

Valencia shook her head as she kneeled down by the blonde, helping him up into a sitting position.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I think so."

"Good."

Before Dino realized what she had done, Valencia already pulled away, a smirk playing on her lips. Dino licked his own unconsciously and savored the slight taste of her.

"Buon giorno Dino."


	69. Chapter 69

Time

It slipped through their fingers like water. Before Dino realized it, Valencia's stay at his home came to an end. Her home was with Tsuna. Mukuro and Hibari had just left on their separate assigned missions from Vongola Decimo.

The time they had shared was precious to him and he hadn't wanted it to end.

He tried to hide the sadness that wallowed inside his heart as Valencia continued her packing.

"Oh don't pout."

"Eh? I'm not!"

Valencia rolled her eyes and continued packing. She had just folded her pajamas and set it inside her duffel when her arms were bound to her side, courtesy from another pair that snaked around her. Dino rested his head against hers and tightened his hold.

"I'm not leaving for the other side of the world, you know. Tsuna's place is only an hour away."

"I know."

"And I can still visit you when I'm not on missions."

"I know."

"It's not like we won't see each other."

"I _know_."

The dark haired woman shook her head at Dino's childishness but the blonde simply held on as though she was his lifeline. She turned to face him, pecking him softly on the cheek.

"If Tsuna doesn't give me a mission next week, I'll come visit. Alright?"

Dino suddenly brightened up, hope and excitement radiating through every nerve of his body. Work was beginning to pile on his desk and chances were, he wouldn't be able to get away from work for a while. It would be a nice break if she visited.

"…Okay."


	70. Chapter 70

Growling

Why was he nervous? There was no reason to be but he was slightly anxious as he waited for her to pick up.

"_Dino_."

"Valencia, how are you? Were you hurt?" the blonde managed to say. A small smile crossed his lips when Dino heard her light chuckles. Something in his heart calmed from the way she said her name.

"_I'm fine. Chrome went with me_."

Dino breathed in relief. Only a few days after she returned to her home, Tsuna asked her to go on another recon assignment. This time, he requested a Guardian to go with her as a precaution.

"_I'm sorry for worrying you_."

"You don't have to apologize," Dino protested weakly. Valencia didn't say anything else for the new few minutes and neither did the blonde.

It caught him off guard. His stomach suddenly making such a loud sound, Romario barely held in his smile. Dino's cheeks heated when he heard jubilant laughter from the ear piece. Apparently, Valencia had heard as well.

"_Did your stomach just growl_?"

"…Yeah."

"_Go get something to eat Dino. I'll talk to you later_."

"Eh? But Valencia – "

Dino pouted though his lover couldn't see. After not hearing from her in over a week, he didn't want their short conversation to end.

"_Eat Dino. I'll come by later_?"

"Alright. See you in a little bit!"

Before Dino could ask, Romario was already heading out the door to fetch his boss something eat.


	71. Chapter 71

Twilight

I stretched my arms over my head, tension in my body suddenly vanishing when I heard two distinct cracks and I sighed happily. It was just a spontaneous idea to come and visit and I was glad I did. I missed him dearly.

It was twilight, late and yet we didn't care. Beside me, on a spread out sheet, laid the blonde, arms crossed behind his head as his bright eyes gazed at the open star-studded sky.

"I never asked you properly."

I tilted my head in confusion. The blonde merely smiled and sat up, one of his hands curling around my waist and the other on my cheek.

"Ask me what?"

"Be my girlfriend?"

I couldn't help myself and bursted into laughter.

"That was so corny!"

"Valencia-chan, that was mean," Dino mumbled, frowning at me, "I was serious."

"I know."

I wrapped my arms around his torso, burying my face into the crook of his neck. Almost instantly, his hold tightened and he brought me closer.

"I'd love to."


	72. Chapter 72

Sharp

"Valencia," Dino murmured, eyeing the rather sharp sword in her hands, "Be careful."

She stopped staring at the blade and smiled softly at _her_ blonde Mafioso.

"I'll be fine."

The blade sliced through the air, humming a melodic tune as Valencia continued to get a hang of the sword, twirling it around expertly between both hands.

"VOIIIII HOW LONG ARE YOU GOING TO MAKE ME FUCKING WAIT, TRASH?"

Valencia snorted before advancing to where the Varia swordsman stood impatiently.

"Don't get your panties in a twist Squ-chan~"

"VOIIIIIIII!"


	73. Chapter 73

Companion

Dino gripped her waist firmly before twirling in the air. Her cheeks flushed pink as she broke out in laughs once again. Once he finally decided to let her down, his arms automatically snaked around her waist and held her close to him, not wanting to let go. He laughed happily into her hair but she turned, landing her lips on his.

He never thought he would find his best friend and companion, his soul mate, his one and only so early in life. And everyday, he thanked the Powers that be for such a blessing in his life.


	74. Chapter 74

Cunning

Valencia knew Dino was cunning behind that carefree exterior of his. There was no way he would've been able to survive in the Mafia world with just his looks and personality.

She watched quietly with the rest of his guard while he _chatted_ with the head of another Famiglia suspected of treason. Her blood was pumping with adrenaline. Whether it was instinct or intuition, she knew Dino was about to go for the kill after cornering his prey for so long. And she couldn't wait for the Famiglia head to realize only too late his mistake.


	75. Chapter 75

Need

"Va-Valencia? What are you doing?"

She smirked and simply threw one leg over her boyfriend's lap, effectively trapping him in his seat. He stared at her, jaw dropped. Valencia shifted in my makeshift seat to move closer to him.

"A-Ah. Don't move."

She raised an eyebrow but moved anyways. A cute gasp escaped his lips and he closed his eyes. Running her hand through his hair, she leaned in and bit his neck gently. His hands gripped her bare thighs, his fingers just brushing the ends of her skirt. Valencia bit back a small gasp as his fingers dug in, surely leaving bruises in a few hours.

Suddenly, all the control she had dissipated.

His desk met her back as he towered over her, a hand next to her head and the other supporting it. His eyes darkened with lust and a playful smirked appeared on his lips.

"It's not nice to tease Valencia."

The dark haired woman pouted a little, wrapping her legs around his waist and pulled him down by his tie.

"But I _need_ you, Dino."

The blonde groaned. He was sure Valencia had no idea how those four words affected him. His pants suddenly felt tighter and his control was starting to slip away.

But this wasn't the right place, the right time.

He wanted it to be perfect, special.

But with the way she was tugging at his clothes and whispering his name, he wasn't sure he could deny her much longer.


	76. Chapter 76

Thirst

Somehow, someway, Dino managed to quench her thirst for him without ravaging her right on his desk. She slid off his desk, landing right back into his lap. As Dino stroked her cheek lovingly, she smiled dazedly at him. Valencia was still slightly flushed from his…ministrations and he felt her tremble. She leaned in for a small kiss and Dino obliged.

"Does it hurt?"

He couldn't help but smile at her concern for him. She pouted adorably and her hand rested against the strain in his pants. Dino shook his head.

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure, darling."

"When?"

"I want it to be perfect."

Valencia rolled her eyes but she kissed the hand on her cheek.

"Such a romantic."

"There's nothing wrong with that."

"Very well then," Valencia murmured, throwing her arms around him and leaned in, "I'll wait very patiently for the day when you decide to ravage me senseless, Dino-san."

Dino almost face-palmed. She was not going to make this easy for him.


	77. Chapter 77

Hunger

Valencia frowned. Her stomach was rumbling with hunger yet there was nothing in Dino's fridge she was craving for. With a groan, she thought about going to the market but it was one of those lazy days where she didn't want to leave the house. In a bit of a sour mood, she went on to go find her blonde boyfriend.

"Valencia-chan, what's wrong?"

Dino pulled her into his lap and rested his chin on her shoulder. Romario quietly excused himself.

"I'm hungry."

The blonde chuckled before reaching over to the drawer, second from the bottom. Valencia raised an eyebrow curiously as he rummaged through the drawer. With a small smile, he dropped a small box into her open hands. Dark eyes widened in surprise before a rather girly squeal broke through her lips. Quickly, she ripped the box apart and began snacking on one of the chocolate covered cracker sticks. Almost forgetting, she leaned in and pecked the blonde quickly on the cheek before going back to her snack.

"Thanks for the Pocky," she managed to say through her munching, "You're amazing you know that?"


	78. Chapter 78

Ocean

"It's so pretty."

"Yeah."

There was a rare soft expression on her face as she gazed at the ocean in front of her, the water a bright shimmering blue from the sun above.

"You know," Valencia began to say, though Dino had to shuffle a bit closer to hear, "Before Tsuna took me in, I never saw the ocean before. He surprised me on my 24th birthday."

"Is it better than you thought?"

Valencia turned and smiled.

"Definitely."


	79. Chapter 79

Desert

Valencia was not exactly in the best of moods.

Though it was summer, the sun was unrelenting, scorching anything within her sights and raising the temperatures to near triple digits. It felt like the desert. To make things worse, the Central Air in Tsuna's mansion was under maintenance.

"Voiii, why the fuck is it so hot in here you fucking brats?"

"A.C.'s broken. They're trying to fix it now."

Even the laidback Yamamoto looked a bit strained.

"Get that shit fucking fixed! Fucking brats nowadays can't do – "

Before the swordsman could finish his sentence, a knee drove right into his gut and knocked the wind out of him. Valencia stood over the man menacingly.

"Shut the fuck up you stupid shark. It's too hot for your crap," she murmured dangerously. Squalo glared back.

It was safe to say that the only reason Squalo wasn't promptly beatened with all his hair shaved off was due to the blonde dragging his pissy girlfriend away with the promise of ice cream.


	80. Chapter 80

Lamp

"Darling, why are you holding onto a lamp?"

Valencia huffed, setting the rather expensive back onto its stand.

"Make some noise when you walk!"

Dino raised an eyebrow before gathering his beloved back into his arms.

"You just watched a scary movie didn't you?"

"…"

"…"

"…Yeah."

The blonde chuckled, earning a heated glare from Valencia. With a charming smile, he bestowed a small kiss on her cheek.

"I'm sorry I scared you," Dino whispered softly. Valencia merely shook her head and buried herself deeper in his embrace. He would make the scary things go away.

"I'll protect you, Bella."


	81. Chapter 81

Guide

"Reborn? What is this?"

The 10th generation Cavallone boss stared blankly at the handmade booklet the Sun Arcobaleno had thrown at him only mere minutes before. Said Arcobaleno simply smirked, tilting the tip of his fedora forward to shadow his eyes.

"Just a simple guide."

Dino twitched.

"Dating for Dummies? Mafia version?"

"A good Mafioso needs to know how to charm and satisfy his woman," Reborn stated wisely just as Dino tripped over air as he walked forward. "Maybe you need more than a guide."


	82. Chapter 82

Knight

I fell back against the rather comfortable armchair, watching in silence as Kyoko babysat her friend's child for a few hours.

"Do you remember when I asked you if you would ever settle down?" the brunette randomly asked.

"I remember. And I believe I said I would if my knight in shining armor wasn't lost and didn't refuse to ask for directions."

Kyoko smiled at me.

"Do you think he's found you?"

A small smile broke past my lips before I could stop it.

"Yeah." I murmured, "But he still gets lost and refuses to ask for directions."


	83. Chapter 83

Prince

"Shishishi Cia-hime~"

I smiled at the psychotic blonde, no longer jumping at Bel's unannounced entrances.

"Cia-hime~ I'm bored. Entertain your Prince," the blonde promptly demanded, saddling up beside me on the couch.

"I can't do that right now."

"Hmm? And why is that Principessa?"

"Dino's in a meeting with Tsuna right now."

* * *

Extended Ending

"Belphegor! You put those knives away right now!"

"Shishishi~"


	84. Chapter 84

Child

Dino was sitting in Tsuna's living room, Valencia seated right beside him and tucked under his arm. The younger Boss invited the blonde over, claiming that he had some important news to share. The other Guardians were situated through the room: Gokudera by the window, Ryohei in the Lazy Boy armchair, Yamamoto and Chrome on the other couch, Lambo by the door, and Hibari nowhere to be seen. Minutes later, Tsuna joined them with Kyoko in tow.

"Did something extreme happen?"

"Are you alright Jyuudaime?"

"Hush. Let him speak."

Tsuna blushed and thanked Valencia quietly for silencing his rambunctious Guardians.

"Eh, Kyoko-chan and I..eeto…we…umm she - " Tsuna stuttered, his face reddening even more as the seconds passed.

Kyoko, the kind woman she was, patted her husband on the arm and smiled at the others.

"I'm pregnant."


	85. Chapter 85

Watching

Valencia frowned, watching silently from the doorway as Kyoko hovered over the toilet. Oh the pain of morning sickness.

"Do you need anything?"

Kyoko shook her head, thanking Valencia softly when she handed the brunette a cup of water.

"I think I'm okay. I'm fine Valencia-chan. You don't have to stay with me."

The dark haired woman frowned once again, helping Kyoko to her feet.

"Then you'll worry me to death then."

Kyoko laughed.

"Alright. I'm counting on your company then Valencia-chan."

"Hai."


	86. Chapter 86

Stalker

"You're a stalker now Cavallone?"

Dino leaned against the doorway with a playful smirk, matching the one of his girlfriend's.

"Visiting my girlfriend isn't stalking Valencia-chan."

Said girlfriend rose from her seat by the café table and walked over, wrapping her arms around Dino's waist.

"Stalker."

Dino brushed his knuckles over her soft cheeks, reveling in her warmth.

"I'm not a stalker," he murmured softly, "It's not my fault you're just predictable."


	87. Chapter 87

Lover

They weren't lovers, no.

They shared something that was beyond the physical and sexual attraction, a bond that one would only find in only one other person in the world.

Even before Dino said anything, Valencia opened her arms. With a grateful smile, the blonde fell into her embrace and she shielded him from many of the everyday stresses and burdens that came with being a Mafia Boss. One of her hands began to trace up and down his back and he buried his face into her neck and breathed in her scent, a mix of sweet pears and strawberries. Softly, she began to tell him about her day and Dino felt serenity taking over his overworked and overstressed body.

They weren't lovers.

They were more like soulmates.


	88. Chapter 88

The Wreck

Gone was the usually timid and kind-hearted Tsuna who tried to please everyone. The brunette stormed down the hospital hallway, the unusually silent _Tempesta_ Guardian right at his heels.

"My wife, Sawada Kyoko, where is she?"

The nurse stared, silently surprised at the sudden appearance of the brunette. The sheer power and authority radiating from him was enough for her to search for the patient he was looking for.

"Room 307 down that corridor."

"Thank you very much."

Without warning, Tsuna burst through the door, startling all the occupants in the room. The nurses shot him a nasty glare as they were setting Kyoko up to some monitors.

"Sir, you can't be – "

"She is my wife," Tsuna quickly said before marching over to Kyoko. She offered him a tired smile.

"The baby's fine."

Tsuna breathed a sigh of relief. Other than looking a bit haggard, his wife didn't look the least bit hurt.

"What happened?"

"I'm not sure."

Gokudera finally entered the room.

"Jyuudaime, I spoke with the police officers."

Tsuna did not like the solemn tone his right hand man was using.

"According to them, Kyoko-san and Valencia were walking on the sidewalk when a car swerved from a corner. The driver lost control of his car and almost ran over Kyoko-san and Valencia. They narrowly avoided the wreck when the car flipped over a hydrant a few feet away. Che, wait 'til I get my hands on that idiot. "

Tsuna blinked. Valencia?

"Where's Valencia-chan?"

Gokudera huffed softly before stepping to the side. She looked so small. Her hair was disheveled and her hair hid part of her face. Tsuna could see the whiteness of the bandages shining from behind her locks. Her clothes were all ripped and torn and her right arm was lying limply in a sling.

"Sumimasen Tsuna, Kyoko-san."

"Che."

Gokudera snatched Valencia from mid air as her legs finally gave out underneath her.


	89. Chapter 89

Chaos

It was just simply chaos.

Paperwork littered the makeshift table Gokudera made from Kyoko's mobile table. Even with the migraine plaguing that genius mind of his, the _Tempesta_ Guardian spared a quick glance at Valencia. She had been silent since her apology a few hours ago. Forced into a seat so she wouldn't collapse again, she kept her gaze on the ground and tried to make herself as small as possible.

Gokuder theorized that she was so wrapped up in the chaos of her own mind that she didn't even notice Dino entering the hospital room.


	90. Chapter 90

Find

Valencia was standing by the entrance of the hospital when Dino found her. The blonde shook his head. It was a bit chilly outside yet there she stood with torn clothes and no jacket. Sliding off his jacket, he wrapped it around her shoulders.

"You saved her life you know."

"I know."

"Then why do you look so sad?"

Valencia shrugged, suddenly turning and resting her forehead against his chest.

"I think it was…"

Dino didn't push her to finish. He simply reached for her cold hands and intertwined their fingers.

"I remember thinking, when Kyoko and I fell, that if that car hit us, I won't ever see you again."


	91. Chapter 91

Mask

Valencia finally fell asleep. She had refused to leave Kyoko's side the brunette insisted she at least go home, shower and eat something before returning. Tsuna was already asleep by his wife's bedside and the Guardians that visited already went home to hold down the fort. Dino ran his callous fingers through Valencia's now clean hair, feeling the silent breaths she took as she continued to sleep.

Dino never had to worry about her hiding anything from him. Somehow, she was never able to wear a mask around him. As peaceful as she appeared while sleeping, he could tell her mind was still racing about the incident. Brushing stray strands from her face, he wished her a restful sleep.


	92. Chapter 92

Memory

Every time she closed her eyes, she relived it. The memory of the car incident. She hadn't figured out why it burned into her mind so vividly, why it haunted her so.

Was it because Kyoko was pregnant and she could've either died or had a miscarriage?

Was it the possible anguish and disappointment she would see in Tsuna's eyes when she failed to protect the love of his life?

Or was it the chance that she wouldn't survive to feel a certain blonde's warmth again?

She wasn't sure what exactly it was but she had to figure it out soon. With the way she was right now, she wouldn't be surprised if she walked right into traffic without realizing it.


	93. Chapter 93

Before

Dino noted with a bit of relief that Valencia was gradually emerging from her constant thinking. Before, she would just sit in his study with him while he worked on strengthening the Cavallone _Famiglia_. Even just yesterday, she broke out into laughs as he tripped over his own whip when training with Hibari though it ended up with the _Nuvola_ Guardian kicking his behind.

She was slowly returning to her former self and Dino couldn't ask for more.


	94. Chapter 94

After

It was late and Dino finally gave up on all the work he had to do, opting for his bed instead. As he walked towards his bedroom, the sound of music from the piano room caught his attention. As he made his way to the room, he was pleasantly surprised to see Valencia swaying silently to the music playing from the radio on top of the piano.

She jumped slightly when she saw him in the doorway. Embarrassed, she held out a hand to the blonde only after smoothing out her white dress. Dino didn't need to be asked twice. In mere moments, his arm curled around her waist, the other held her hand to his chest, right where his heart was. Leaning over, his forehead rested against her as they both moved quietly to the slow ballad.

Serenity engulfed the two and calmed the chaos within their minds.


	95. Chapter 95

In-between

The two continued to dance. Dino playfully twirled and dipped Valencia, bringing out the smile had longed to see. As the song ended, Dino cornered Valencia, trapping her in between him and the grand piano behind her. Unable to help himself, he dipped his head and captured her lips with his.

Her body trembled as she arched towards him. When he pulled away, she held onto him, her face flushed and her breath taken.

"_Dino_."


	96. Chapter 96

Limit

He was at his limit. His self-control was about to break but it wasn't perfect yet. It wasn't the right time yet. Dino prayed she wouldn't tempt him.

Her hands cupped his face, snapping him out of his thoughts. Leaning toward her boyfriend, Valencia got on her tippy toes and placed the sweetest kiss on his lips. All temptation and lust broke from his being and magically, Dino calmed down.

"Sleep?"

"Yeah, that sounds good."

With a small smile, her hand slid down his arm, grasping his hand in hers and she led him back to his room.


	97. Chapter 97

Never Letting Go

As tired as he was, Dino didn't want to fall asleep. Valencia had fallen asleep a few minutes ago, her light breathing a light breeze across his collarbone. With an arm across his chest and a leg between his, Valencia had made the blonde her personal body pillow, not that the Mafioso was complaining.

As slowly as possible, Dino shifted even closer to her, ensnaring her tighter in his embrace. He never wanted to let go. She was perfect in his arms, perfect as she unconsciously moved to adjust to the new sleeping position.

"_Dino_."

His heart swelled at the way she murmured his name. It made him feel needed and important. Breathing in her scent once more, he closed his eyes and tried to reach that peaceful slumber.


	98. Chapter 98

Faith

She didn't believe in God.

She didn't believe in the Powers That Be.

She didn't believe in Lady Fate or destiny.

But she did have faith in her friends. It was like these people had some sort of radar that alerted them when she was troubled or needed help.

Honestly, it was bordering on creepy for her.

Not that she didn't appreciate it.


	99. Chapter 99

Hope

Dino wasn't stupid.

Sure he was the epitome of clumsiness when his men weren't around, but he was definitely not stupid.

Countless times the blonde had declared his love and affection for the younger woman and in those countless times, Valencia had not said those three little words Dino wanted to hear. Yes, she had always showed him how fond of she was of him, how much she cared and worried, how much she wanted him.

But he wanted to hear those words.

"Valencia-chan?"

"Hmm?"

"_Ti amo_."

Valencia smiled and an adorable blush coated her cheeks. She leaned forward and pecked him softly on the lips.

"I know."

Dino held back his sigh when she pulled away, shifting in her seat to resume leaning against his side and reading her book. Though he appreciated the fact she didn't emptily say it back, he held onto the hope that sometime soon, she would reiterate the words he longed to hear.


	100. Chapter 100

Fang

"_Valencia~_"

"Hmm?"

Abruptly, Dino enclosed me in his arms and buried his face into my neck. My face heated slightly from the sudden display of affection.

"Dino, what – OW!"

I rubbed the side of my neck where Dino bit me. For some reason, it hurt more than usual.

"What the hell?"

The blonde simply smiled widely, exposing the fake fangs he attached to his teeth.

"Cool aren't they!"

"…"


	101. Chapter 101

Storm

Most sane people would seek cover when a torrential storm was whipping around outside. Apparently I wasn't one of those people.

All my worries washed away as the rain pelted against my face and skin. My clothes clung to my body as the cold began to seep in. But I didn't care.

It felt good.

"You'll get sick you know."

Dino leaned against the doorway, just out of reach from the falling raindrops. I grinned and pushed back any locks clinging to my face.

"Probably."

He shook his head, as though he expected that answer out of me. Without an umbrella, he strolled over to where I stood. I watched with curiosity. His hand crept to my jaw, cupping it gently before his lips crashed into mine. The cold suddenly disappeared and his warmth invaded me.

"Kissing in the rain," I murmured when he pulled away a bit, "How romantic of you."

"I try."


	102. Chapter 102

Flood

It hit me from out of nowhere.

This flood of emotions washed over me and I had a "eureka" moment for lack of a better term.

He was it.

He was my knight in shining armor, my best friend, my soul mate.

He brought me joy and laughter and banished my fears and sorrows. He held me close and shielded me from the world when I needed comfort, brought me to giggles with random tickle wars. He calmed my soul when I wanted to rip someone's head off. His warmth was like this security blanket that wrapped around me and promised me that everything would be all right. His kisses and touches were like sparks of heaven, leaving me to crave for more. Even in silence, he was comforting, always reading me like an open book.

He was my serenity and I realized after the car incident, I never want to imagine a life without the clumsy blonde Mafioso of mine.


	103. Chapter 103

Fallling

"Well this is a surprise." Dino, like always, welcomed me with open arms. "What brings you by?"

His head tilted cutely yet curiosity at my somewhat hidden intentions. With a small smile, I led him to the balcony, hoping the fresh air would keep my shyness at bay.

He didn't push me. He just watched me patiently with a kind expression. I leaned over the railing, taking a deep breath and gathering my courage. Why was I so scared? I know he already won't reject me. So why were my nerves getting the best of me?

"Dino?"

"Yes?"

"I'm falling in love with you."

Dino's expression softened even more so. His fingers reached out and brushed against mine before our fingers intertwined together. With a small tug, he led me back into his arms and one of his hands cradled the back of my head. He rested his head against the side of mine but said nothing.

"Dino? Did I say something wrong?"

"No, you didn't," he mumbled softly, "I'm just really happy."


	104. Chapter 104

Grace

Valencia shook her head but barely hid a smile from her face.

Dino tripped over the air in front of him again and for the umpteenth time, Romario helped his boss up. Lately, Dino was becoming more and more clumsy, even in front of his own men. Though the blonde never had the grace of a model, he was never this clumsy in front of subordinates.

"Are you alright?"

"Y-Yeah, I'm fine."

Valencia smiled from her window seat behind Dino's desk. She had a theory that it was her confession a few days earlier that sparked this whole clumsiness episode her beloved boyfriend was having.

Dino looked up and Valencia smiled, waving a bit. The next thing she knew, he fell over again, this time tumbling into one of his subordinates and sending all the paperwork in his hands flying in the air.


	105. Chapter 105

Mercy

Dino winced. He couldn't believe he had forgotten. Lately, there was so much work to be done, so many sudden conflicts with allied families, he had completely lost track of time. Practically flying down the highway, he somehow avoided two potential car accidents and skidded to a stop in front of Tsuna's mansion.

As he hurried up the steps two at a time, Yamamoto opened the door before he started knocking on it.

"She's in the garden. Good luck!"

Dino frowned but thanked the Guardian. He still couldn't believe he forgot. He maneuvered through the mansion, making his way into the flower garden that Kyoko started up several years ago. He came to a stop, lungs desperate for air, when he spotted Valencia sitting at the edge of the fountain, watching the coordinated spurts of water fly into the air.

"You're late."

"Valencia-chan, _mi dispiace tanto mia amore_. I - "

Dino stopped before he continued his next sentence. There was no excuse. He should've remembered. He wouldn't try to justify his mistake.

With a huge sigh, Valencia stayed where she was. Tentatively, the blonde edged his way closer to his rather ticked off girlfriend.

"Happy anniversary Dino."

The blonde blinked in surprise.

"Happy anniversary Valencia," the blonde murmured as he took a seat by his pissed off girlfriend. She reached out and began to stroke the back of his hand and Dino thanked the Powers that be that his girlfriend was quite merciful to those she cared about.


	106. Chapter 106

Undeniable

The view before me was quite breathtaking. I took a few sips from my soda to cool down my flushed face.

Tsuna and Dino were having a friendly match, fists surrounded by Death Will Flames versus a black leather whip. Three hours into the scrimmage and they were still tied. As sweat began to dampen their clothes, both tossed them aside to continue the fight unhindered.

"Quite a show," I murmured to Kyoko, who was seated in a patio chair with an umbrella over her. Her face was flushed as well but I doubt it was from the heat.

Lean muscles rippled and glittered under the sun's heavenly rays as both men fought for the win.

It was undeniable. My boyfriend had quite a body, rippling muscles and abs and slightly broad shoulders. One would even mistake him for a supermodel. And I though with a smirk, he was all mine.


	107. Chapter 107

Black and White

"Do I have to go?"

Dino couldn't help but think how beautiful Valencia looked in her simple black dress. Easing his hand into hers, he twirled her around playfully. She was still disgruntled, glaring as she fixed his crooked black tie.

"It won't be too bad. You had fun at the last one."

Valencia didn't answer, opting instead to perfect her boyfriend's black and white suit. She didn't say it but he looked dashing and delicious. The clock chimed eight times.

"C'mon Bella, we shouldn't be late."

Valencia huffed, letting the blonde lead her out of the house.


	108. Chapter 108

Brush

Valencia brushed her stubborn bangs to the side for the umpteenth time that night as she kept Dino company as he spoke with allied families. It was quite boring and she was sorely tempted to roll her eyes at the dreary discussion about the couple's ailing dog. She theorized it was because they spoiled it so much, it forgot how to walk.

With a sickeningly sweet smile, she turned to her date.

"Dino, darling, I think I'll go check up on Kyoko, you know, her being pregnant and all," she stated clearly, subtly daring him to convince me to stay.

"Oh that young wife of Vongola Decimo? How exciting! Is she having a boy or a girl?" the woman asked ecstatically.

"I'm not sure but if you two will excuse me," Valencia murmured, bowing slightly to show some respect and leaned up the blonde for a quick peck on the cheek.

And with that, she made her escape.


	109. Chapter 109

Absolute

I took another shot of Absolute vodka, earning a chiding stare from Kyoko. I'm sure if she wasn't pregnant, she would be taking the shots with me. Even her saint like patience was wearing thin with all the people coming up to her with congratulations and wanting to touch her stomach.

"Here."

I handed her a glass of water, which she took happily and sat in a chair one of the staff brought out.

"Why did Tsuna let you wear heels?"

Kyoko laughed.

"I don't think he realized."

I shook my head. Men.

"You and Dino-san look really cute together."

I blushed but I doubt Kyoko could tell since I was already flushed from the alcohol.


	110. Chapter 110

Slow

Dino found me again when the orchestra began play dance music.

"May I borrow Valencia for a moment, Kyoko-chan?"

"Please take her."

I stuck my tongue out at her playful tone as the blonde led me to the dance floor. Many other couples were already swaying away. A slow ballad began to echoed through the room and I was faintly reminded of the time we danced by the grand piano. A small smile fell on my lips and I pressed myself closer to the blonde Mafioso.

"Valencia?"

"It's nothing."

Dino didn't say anything else but indulged me. I felt his heart beat against my chest and everything felt right in the world.


	111. Chapter 111

Fast

Another few months flew by. Time was going way too fast for me.

It was only after Kyoko gave birth to a beautiful healthy baby boy did I remember Dino and our one year anniversary was coming up. My mind went into overdrive to figure out what to get the blonde. I was always bad at giving gifts.

"Valencia-chan? What's wrong?"

Kyoko's melodic voice broke my chaotic thoughts.

"What do I get someone who has everything?" I groaned softly, dropping my head onto her dark mahogany dinner table. Her baby cooed happily at my misery.

"You'll think of something. It's the thought that counts."


	112. Chapter 112

Shadow

Something strange was going on. Romario was following me like a shadow, vaguely answering me when I questioned his intentions.

"Please stop following me. I don't want to hurt you," I pleaded, fully intending on incapacitating him for an escape.

"I can't do that Valencia-san."

I sighed, expecting that answer. What on Earth was Dino thinking?

"I'm sorry Romario-san but in fairness, I did warn you."

"Valen-"

Before he finished my name, I had quickly stepped forward, impaling my elbow into his gut and knocking the wind out of him. With an apologetic smile, I bowed and promptly ran away.


	113. Chapter 113

Another Note

After avoiding Romario like the plague, I managed to evade him for the rest of the week, the same week that my boyfriend seemed to have disappeared. I made my way back to my room, nothing that there wasn't a soul in sight.

On my bed was a simple red rose and a note card attached to it.

_XOXO_

I shook my head and realized there was another note taped to my pillow.

_Bella, please wait a little longer._

_~Dino Cavallone_

What on Earth is he up to?


	114. Chapter 114

Loveless

Dino never thought he was loveless. Eventually, he knew he would find the one what would complete him so wholly. He just never expected to find her so soon while he was still young. And it broke his heart when he couldn't have her right away. She was still too young for him. It took him a bit to realize that he had fallen in love at first sight but it didn't matter because she finally became his. He had never been so happy. Sparing a glance at the box beside him, he wondered when would be the best time.


	115. Chapter 115

Cold

It was storming again, the winds whipping the fat raindrops against the window. The dark felt so eerie like a scene from the horror movies, the shadows flickering from the momentary light from the lightning. I half expected someone to be revealed in the dark corners of my room. I curled tighter underneath the blanket, a sudden cold seeping into me. I kept my breathing to a minimum as illogical fear of the unknown began to breach my mind. Usually I wasn't afraid of storms, actually loved it.

Tonight, I prayed for Dino to show up or the sun to rise. Whichever came first.


	116. Chapter 116

Warm

I was more than relieved to wake up to the warm sunlight on my skin. Shifting to a warmer place on the bed, I threw my arm over my eyes to keep myself from going blind. Half of me was slightly disappointed that Dino didn't randomly appear like he usually did. The other part of me was slightly happy because he probably would've scared a few months off my life.

Stretching my arms and arching my back to get rid of the knots in my back, I went back to pondering what to get the blonde Mafioso for our one year anniversary.


	117. Chapter 117

Forever

Somewhat dreading the dinner Dino had planned for the two of us, I pulled on a decent outfit that didn't include jeans and a t-shirt. Even though he told me not to dress up, I wanted to look good for him.

Dino greeted me in the backyard of the Tsuna's mansion with a soft kiss and a firm embrace. He almost pulled me down to the ground when he tripped over his laces. I dreaded telling him I didn't get him anything. He led me to a small table prepared with dinner and candlelight and I felt even guiltier.

"I didn't get you anything." Dino blinked, pausing in mid bite when I confessed embarrassingly. "I didn't know what to get you so I didn't get you anything."

"That's fine Valencia."

I frowned, not deserving someone so understanding.

"Valencia?"

Dino began walking to me very slowly, probably to lower the chances of him falling to his face again. I expected him to hold out his hand but instead, he kneeled on one.

He isn't…

"Valencia," he murmured, taking my hand into his, "I love you so much and I don't want to imagine what it would be like in this life without you. You are my angel in this dark world, my serenity. Will you do me the honor of being my wife and stay with me forever?"

Holy hell.

He produced a small box from out of nowhere, carefully opening it. A simple silver ring with a single stone shone brightly at me and I had to wonder if this was a dream.

Predictably, Dino lost his balance and the ring went flying into the air. Horror struck his face as he scrambled to catch it before it landed in the fountain.

"Shit," he cursed, watching the box tumbled into the grass, "Sorry Valencia."

With that he dove into the grass to search frantically for the ring. I shook my head but couldn't help but smile. A quick glance around the area and I already found the box. As I picked up the velvet box, I silently slipped on the ring for I already knew my answer.

"Valencia, have you seen – " the blonde began to say only to pause in his sentence when the sparkle of the ring on my finger caught his eye. I sunk to the ground in front of him, draping my arms around him and he caught me, tumbling backwards sending us both into the grass.

"Yes."


	118. Chapter 118

Ever After

"Do you Valencia D'Atalia take Dino Cavallone to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do."

"And do you, Dino Cavallone, take Valencia D'Atalia to be your lawfully wedded wife?

"I do."

"By the power invested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

With a cheeky grin, Dino wrapped his arms around me and dipped his head, meeting me halfway. Amongst the cheers I heard from the pews, fireworks set off in my head. This was it. This was my fairytale. This was my ever after.


	119. Chapter 119

Ghost

His fingers ghosted over her skin, kneading and caressing, leaving her to beg for more. With a predatory smirk, the blonde dipped his head, biting her exposed neck teasingly.

"Dino."

The way she moaned his name almost sent him over the edge. Her soft hands traced over his broad shoulders and down the toned abs, playing with the band of his pants. Her face continued to flush enticingly as Dino continued to nip and kiss every part of her body. When he hit a certain spot, she moaned softly again, arching her back towards him.

"Dammit, stop teasing me Dino!"


	120. Chapter 120

Hunter

Dino blinked in slight surprise when he suddenly found himself underneath a frustrated Valencia. She smiled mischievously as her hands travelled down his chest once more. A small shift in her beat and Dino twitched in response, his excitement pressing against her inviting core only to be separated by a single article of clothing.

With a playful smile, she removed the last piece of clothing and resituated herself. Leaning forward, she captured his lips as she sunk down on him. The blonde moaned euphorically into their heated kiss, his hands digging into her hips. She arched towards her soulmate, a triumphant smirk on her lips.

She finally claimed him after being chased for so long.

The hunter had become the hunted.


	121. Chapter 121

_Author's Note: Finally! The end of the drabble challenge! I never thought I would see the day. Well I hope you all enjoy the "drabbles"! Thank you so much for reading and providing me feedback. I really do take to heart these feedback responses because they do help me write better. As for what to write next, I'm not entirely sure. I have several projects in the works but none are remotely ready to be published. Any suggestions would be greatly appreciated! Well, enjoy the last chapter!_

* * *

Finally Together

His lungs were no longer desperate for air and the thin sheet of sweat cooled on their skins. Dino rolled to his side, only to find his wife already slipping a bit into slumber. Her eyes were closed and her breathing had slowed but there was this content grin on her face, a certain glow about her. To the blonde, she had never looked more beautiful.

Without any words, Valencia shifted closer to her husband, resting her head tiredly on his shoulder and draping an arm across his chest. His hand stroked her arm lovingly. On a pure whim, he lowered his head and captured her lips in a slow sensual kiss.

"Was this perfect enough for you?" Valencia teased sleepily.

The blonde chuckled.

"Completely," Dino admitted, "Did I hurt you?"

Valencia shook her head, pulling the sheets over her shoulder.

"I'm fine, just tired," Valencia mumbled, falling deeper and deeper into unconsciousness. Dino smiled.

"Sleep well love."

"Mmm. Round two when I wake up?"

"Definitely."

As Valencia finally succumbed to slumber, Dino averted his gaze to the clear night sky outside. They were finally together, in body, mind, heart, and soul.

He couldn't wait for the rest of their lives to begin.


End file.
